


Lazy Sundaze

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Lazy Sundaze

Sun shone through the ever so slightly left open curtains, cascading its way through the bedroom, a strip of light strewn across the bed. The window was cracked, letting in a warm spring breeze along with the small chirping of birds, the sounds of the city slowly waking up on a lazy Sunday morning. Your eyes scrunched at the bright intrusion, not wanting to open them quite yet, instead slowly stretching your limbs in an attempt to not cramp up, but also not wake Rafael. He stirred slightly behind you, the arm around your middle tightening, pulling you closer to his front as he buried his nose into your hair. 

More than happy to oblige to a longer cuddle fest, you snuggled deeper into him, your hand interlacing his fingers, kissing his hand softly before wrapping it around you. You were always thankful for Sundays, Rafael didn’t have to work unless there was an emergency (though he usually ran over some trial prep after dinner to be ready for Monday) and you always had a little bit of extra time in the mornings before having to head into the precinct. But with this change of the schedule bid you officially had managed to snag Saturday, Sundays as your official weekend, the newbies of the squad getting stuck on call/working. Which meant that you and Raf finally had all day to each other, alone and peaceful, with no interruptions.

The two of you had been together for a few years now, it had been kept as secret as could be at the start, with only those who needed to be disclosed to knowing. It slowly began to slip out since then, a lingering glance, an arm touch that lasted a second too long, getting caught on a night out where you certainly didn’t look like two coworkers discussing a case. Despite most of the squad knowing they respected your wishes and let you keep things to yourselves, never hounding for information or teasing when one of you kissed the other’s cheek and you were incredibly thankful for that.

You dozed in an out for the next couple of hours, bouncing awake at every new different sound as the city really began to spring into action. At the soft rumble of the coffee machine from the kitchen Rafael truly began to stir, his lips meeting the back of your neck softly. You hummed in appreciation, gently rolling in his arms as you fully stretched, biting back a yawn, rubbing sleep from your eyes. He half cracked an eye open, a smile on his cheeks,

“Morning.” He greeted.

“Good morning Mi amour.” You smiled, softly kissing his lips, scratching a hand through his hair. He sighed happily, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling as you kisssed him again, “you had a long week, keep sleeping. I’ll get started on breakfast.”

“M’coffee?” He mumbled and you giggled.

“It’ll still be hot and ready for you Rafa.”

You leant down to kiss his forehead before slipping from the bed. Scooping up a silk robe from the floor, you wrapped it around your frame, making a pit stop in the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the main part of the apartment. Sun was shining through the patio windows and you were now more than ever appreciative of the floor to ceiling glass, letting the natural light fill the open living room and kitchen. Pushing the sliding door open you cracked the other two windows open, letting the fresh spring air into the apartment, you loved this time of year. The weather got warmer with each day, more sun, greenery started to bloom, but it wasn’t the sweltering heat of the summer yet. You gave Cocoa a little scratch behind his ears from his sun kissed bed, not surprised when he purred and jumped down, following you into the kitchen, honestly it was surprising he wasn’t yelling for breakfast already.

Making sure to scoop food into his bowl and freshen his water you gave Cocoa another little head rub before washing your hands to start on breakfast. Chopping up yams, peppers and red onion you seasoned the veggies, letting them cook while you finally poured out a heaping mug of coffee. When you returned to the skillet you heard Rafael scolding Cocoa off the counter before he wrapped his arms around you, kissing at your shoulder.

“You gotta start keeping an eye on him Carino.” He mumbled, kissing at your cheek.

“You ever think maybe you should be nicer to him?” You smirked, turning to peck at his lips before he laughed, moving to the coffee. 

Naturally, Cocoa had been your idea…pleading rather, complaining that you hated coming home to an empty house when Rafael was still working, though you knew they’d warmed up to each other since then, Cocoa regularly curled up in Raf’s lap while he worked in the home office.

“Eggs?” Rafael asked as he pulled open the fridge, placing the creamer back in the door.

“Yes please.” Your hand reached out, taking the carton from him before cracking three into the pan amidst the veggies. 

“Need any help?” He tucked himself back into your shoulder and you laughed lightly, kissing at his nose.

“Nope. Just waiting. You think it’s warm enough to eat outside?”

The two of you glanced towards the windows, the sun was hitting right onto the patio, it hadn’t rained overnight so the furniture cushions would be dry. The decided result was to pull one of the more casual blankets from the kitchen out onto the wicker loveseat to wrap around your legs while you snuggled up against Rafael, diving into breakfast. It was a soft, quiet late morning start to the day, watching the city spring into a new season, the traffic was light, barely an audible hum through the air. Rafael’s hand cupped at the back of your head, pulling it to him to lay a kiss on your hair.

“You want to walk through the park this afternoon?” He asked, murmuring against your skin.

“Are you kidding me?” You shifted slightly to catch his gaze, “Sunday afternoon? The chances of running into the entire squad are like, ninety eight point seven percent.”

“Hmmm…I do trust those odds.” He joked back, letting you snuggle back against him.

“Just wanna spend the day with you, that’s all I need.”

“You sure?”

“Most definitely.” You kissed his cheek, squeezing at his hand, “ _you make me happy, you’re my home.”_

“I love you so much Carino.”

“I love you even more Raf.” Looking up at his beaming emerald eyes you couldn’t help but smile, the love shinging from them ever evident.

As you had hoped, the rest of the day was spent lounging around the apartment. You stayed out on the patio until the sun got taken over by a couple of smaller clouds, a light pattering of rain escaping from the skies. You wrapped up in each other’s arms on the couch, swapping between documentaries and rom coms for the rest of the afternoon. 

Since you’d made breakfast Rafael detached long enough to start dinner for the two of you, not surprised when he returned to find Cocoa had taken up residence in his spot on the couch. You scooped up the cat and let Rafael reclaim his territory, chuckling at the way he jokingly cursed at the animal. Dinner was beyond delicious, and you left the dishes to soak in the sink, retreating back out to the terrace to watch the sunset, wine glasses in hand.

All in all, it was the perfect way to spend a day, an even more perfect way to spend a day off. As much as you both adored the fast paced, high strung lives that your careers gave you, you relished in moments like this. They were usually so few and far between that you were always so grateful when you got to spend hours on end reminding each other how much you loved each other. The brashness of the courtroom and the harshness of the city streets miles beneath you, only leaving room for soft romantic moments of love and tender care.

That night, watching the sky go various shades of pink over the East River, curled in each other’s arms, you knew that you were exactly where you wanted to be, exactly where you needed to be, and you would never have it any other way.


End file.
